Children of the Stars
by minimerc
Summary: Hours seemed to fly by quickly, especially when you don’t want them to. One exsoldier needs help to save his allies. One senshi finds him. She helps him. He has everything to lose and she has nothing to gain. AH little HW Complete
1. Chapter 1: He Comes and She Finds Him

Oi, I'm not dead to what popular belief says. Yes I wrote another story. I'm sick and tired of read all of those summaries with 'Usagi has been betrayed.' or 'Will Heero ever realize Usa's feelings towards him in time?' It's bull but then again this is a fanfic site. Well that's it for my rant. On with the fic  
  
Children of the Stars  
  
By minimerc  
  
G-boys (except Trowa)-17 Trowa-18 Inners and Hotaru-16 Outers-old  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or their characters. Whatever is left is mine.  
  
He walked down the path set before him, trying not to feel regret and sorrow. He had to leave, to save the others.... his allies 'But they were more than that now,' he thought. They had managed to melt his heart of ice and become is friends though he tried to deny it. But now in the moment of truth, all he knew was that he had to save them...somehow. The youth continued to stride towards his destiny, as he knew that those he cared for had their lives at stake and the only one he knew could help him was a Sailor Senshi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~"Ami-chan!" The senshi of Fire shouted before her life was ripped from her body. "Mars! Venus Love Me Chain!" the goddess of love yelled with anger as she brazed her whip of hearts at the enemy but to no avail. She too was lost. "Minako-chan! Iie! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter spoke roughly before she sent her attack that was sent right back at her, destroying her. The body count for the Sailor Senshi continued to grow as the outers fell as well, leaving only Mercury and Moon to battle. But after a while, only one of the two stood.  
  
"Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Mako-chan, Hotaru-chan, Michiru-san, Haruka-san, Setsuna-san, Usagi-chan..... iie, this can't be. Who could do such a thing?" the senshi of wisdom questioned. "Funny thing to ask, Sailor Mercury. But I'm sure, deep down, you already know the answer to that." the figure said, stepping into the light, revealing she was...~  
  
~Beep, Beep~ The alarm clock continued to go off as the groggy Ami woke. She looked around her room as if to find an answer to her dream but found nothing. "It was only a dream...only a dream." she recited as she tried to relax herself, preparing for her school day. She bathed, dressed, and then ate before she walked out of the house into the storm that had been created the night before. The princess of Mercury pulled out her umbrella and stepped out into the wet world.  
  
As she walked to school, Ami listened to the rain as it pounded against her umbrella; not paying attention to anything else...that is until she tripped over something big. She untangled herself from the person and stood, wiping herself off even though it was futile. Mud covered her front but she had no time to pay that any mind as she looked over the person or should I say young man she tripped over. "Oh Kami!" she gasped as she examined the unconscious boy's flesh wounds as blood continued to stream out. "I've got to get him some help." she exclaimed, pulling out her cell phone and calling the ambulance. "Alright Ami-chan, you can do this. Just remember what you learned in Health class," she told herself as she ripped pieces of her skirt and tied it around his wounds. The boy moaned a bit as he became conscious for a minute, whispering two words before returning to his dark world. The blue haired girl's eyes widened as they reached her ears, 'Sailor Senshi?' Then the ambulance arrived.  
  
An evil laughter filled the hallways as countless screams of pain filled the air, "Yare, yare. The boy made it back in time. Ha! And all this time I thought he was a heartless killer. Well it's no use. The Sailor Senshi will become nonexistent soon enough." the woman said before she turned to 4 shackled young men behind her, "So do you think your friend, Heero, will be able to save you? Or will he let you rot here?" The boy with the chestnut braid growled, "Heero would never abandon us. If you try to do anything to him, I'll.." "What an empty threat. You know as well as I do, Duo Maxwell, that you are powerless against me. And those that could actually oppose me are about to split up and die. No one will be able to stop me!" she laughed out loud, her face covered in shadows. "How unjust. Being caught by this onna," the boy with the tight ponytail muttered under his breath causing the blonde next to him to sweatdrop whilst the mute next to him stayed mute.  
  
She had spent the whole day in the hospital with the young man, who was still unconscious and missed school. Now she walked towards Rei's temple for study group. 'It was so odd. First that dream and now that boy. What else can happen?' the ice senshi thought which brought her back to what he had said, 'How does he know about the Sailor Senshi? Maybe that's how he acquired those serious injuries.'  
  
~Her mother then walked in, holding the boy's files on a clipboard, "Ami, he seems to now be in stable condition. His injuries where very serious and could have been fatal if you had not stumbled onto him. Do you have any idea what happened to him?" Ami shook her head no, "I just found him like this." "Well Ami, he seems to be fine now so why don't you go to your study group. School should be out by now." "Alright okaasan. I'll see you at home then. Sayonara." and she walked away.~  
  
"He was very cute, I hope he's okay," she told herself before she broke out into a huge blush, "I can't be thinking about boys or dating right now. I have to continue to study to become a great doctor." The blue haired genius shook away her blush and continued up the stairs of the Shinto Shrine. She opened the door to find all of her companions there, waiting for something. "So you finally decide to join us, Ami-chan. What kept you so long?" The raven-haired girl in the Shinto fuku asked, her eyes boring into her friend. "Gomen nasai, Rei-chan. I ran into someone who was badly hurt. I stayed with him the entire day to make sure he was okay. Gomen." Ami explained, gaining the attention of 3 Sailor Senshi. "'Him' huh?" Usagi asked menacingly. "Was he cute?" Minako questioned. "Does he have a cute brother?" Makoto chipped in as they back poor Ami-chan into a corner. "Well.ano.I was too busy to see if he was cute or not." she told them, causing them to face fault, "But I guess you could say he was cute." And this started the whole rampage to the hospital so that the others could see him.  
  
"Duo.Quatre.Trowa.Wufei!" the moss green haired pilot yelled as his four friends fell to the floor, unmistakably dead, "Mina! Gone.all of them gone." Heero finally broke down and cried for their deaths, not wanting to stop. He just wanted it all to end now. "You yourself once said 'Life comes cheap.' And now I shall end it here for you. They all suffered because of you. They held out for you to return with their salvation and yet you brought them nothing but death. How pathetic." she mocked him as she powered up her final attack, " The Children of the Stars burned brightly but now their lights are flicking out. Say goodbye my Heero-chan." And then everything when black...  
  
He sat up with a start, soon regretting it as nausea overtook him. 'Yume ka? Demo, it felt so real.' then he managed to look around and found he was not in his room anymore but in some type of hospital room. 'I have no time to waste here, I have to find these Sailor Senshi.' But he was stopped as a girl with azure hair and matching eyes pushed him down. Yes Heero could break free of her grip if he wanted but he was too caught up him her eyes to do anything else. He continued, oblivious to the world around him until the girl backed away, glowing red as her friends began their teasing. He mentally sighed, 'Why does she seem so familiar? How could I have, she's from another dimension.' The perfect soldier maintained his gaze on the girl, his prussian blue eyes showing a new emotion, confusion. ************************************************************************ Anyways that's my first chapter. I'm really bored and for a lack of anything better to do, I wrote a whole new story. I sick and tired of all those Usa/Hee fics and now I am getting a little tired of those Hota/Hee fics. There are too many out there. So this is an Ami/Hee fic. Flame if ya want. It's my opinion. All those that support Ami/Heero unite! Ja ne  
  
~minimerc 


	2. Chapter 2: They Betray

Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or their characters. I own the plot. I hope. Anyways on with the Chapter 2!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For some odd reason Heero couldn't take his eyes off of the girl in front of him. Ami backed away slowly, her face now the color of a ripe tomato. She wasn't used to this kind of intense gaze the bo- no young man on the hospital bed was giving her. To make it even worse, her friends just wouldn't drop it either. "Aww this new guy seems to be smitten with our little Ami-chan. It's just so kawaii!" Minako chanted whilst Usagi repeated her phrase. 'Arigato Kami-san for Chibi-Usa-chan not being here. She and Usagi-chan together would never let me live this down demo, I don't think Minako-chan will either.' the blue haired girl sweatdropped.  
  
"I need to leave here," the brown haired guy said, removing himself from the hospital, "I don't have time for this." Ami immediately went into her doctor/mother mode. "You will do no such thing. You have suffered critical injuries and you need to rest. You have a few ribs cracked and your leg is out of its socket. You're in no condition to go anywhere!" "Forget about my condition! I said I have no time for this." with that, the perfect soldier knocked his leg back into its socket and stood to walk out, pulling out his gun, "I will kill each and everyone of you if you delay me any further." The girls' eyes widened and they moved out of his way as he limped out of the room.  
  
"Baka yarou!" Makoto cursed after Heero as he shuffled down the hallway. The senshi of wisdom looked after him with concerned eyes, 'What would he be in such a hurry for that would make him go through that much pain?' "I'm going after him," she said defiantly, shocking herself a bit. "Demo Ami- chan, he said he would-" the odango haired girl began but was cut off. "Usagi-chan, if I am to be a doctor I have to put the patient's life before my own. He is in a lot of pain and I feel that he needs to be treated. If I let the guy leave then I could never be a good doctor." With that said and done the blue haired genius ran out of the room with a first aid kit in hand.  
  
"Ami-chan." The blonde leader muttered to the air. "Let her go," Rei stated, closing the door so that no one could hear what she was about to say, "If she dies than it would be better for us." "Rei-chan! How can you say that about Ami-chan? I thought you and her were very close." the tall brunette exclaimed but was silenced by the senshi of Mars's stare. "I have been meditating in front of the sacred fire and it has told me many things that I do not want to believe but now it all made sense today. It told me that in the future Mizuno Ami would slaughter us all," the senshi of fire disclosed causing the eyes in the room to grow wider. "Nani? Iie, Rei-chan. Ami-chan would never do that to us." Minako told, her voice not wavering one iota. "Minako-chan, I didn't want to believe it either demo the sacred fire has never steered me wrong. The reason I say it made sense today is because of that boy. He was shown to me as well as a warning sign for the worst. We have to dispel Ami from the Sailor Senshi before she can hurt anyone else." The other senshi deliberated for about twenty minutes before they all nodded in agreement.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He had to find these senshi, at least one to save them. 'Kuso! How will I find them in this place?' he questioned himself, trying not to lose the small shred of hope he had left in him. "Chooto! Chooto matte!" came a voice behind him that made him turn around. 'It's that girl again. What does she want?' He stopped and clicked the safety off of his gun as she approached. "What do you want? I told you before that I would kill you if you delayed me," the perfect soldier told, pointing his gun at her head. "Shoot me if you want. I just came here to help you. Like I said before, you are in no condition to go anywhere." with that said the senshi of wisdom bend down on her knees, took out some gauze, and wrapped it around Heero's injured leg along with a metal bar to make a brace. He looked down at her with shock, 'Why is she helping me when I'm threatening to kill her? It doesn't make sense.' After that was done, she stood and examined him further, his gun still pointed at her head, "What are you looking for? I'm sure I can help you find whatever it is."  
  
This triggered Heero's guard returned as he glared his infamous death glare at the girl, "I'm sure you couldn't help me," he said monotonously. "It's about what you said earlier, isn't it? You want to know about the Sailor Senshi, am I right?" Ami inquired daringly, surprising herself again but not letting her emotions show so easily. 'What is it about this guy that makes me like this? I don't even know him.' she questioned herself as she meet his glare. His eyes seemed to have faltered after she revealed his quest. "You know them," he stated, turning his Prussian blue eyes onto the girl as if pleading for help, "Please tell me where they are. I need their help and quickly otherwise my al-my friends will die." The girl felt pity and obliged to help him, "Fine. I'll take you to them. I just hope it won't be too late for your friends."  
  
************************************************************************  
"Well it is decided then. Ami-chan can no longer be a Sailor Senshi." Makoto stated as the other Inners nodded. At that moment Ami busted into the temple room panting, "Minna-san, there are some people in need of out help now. We have to-Nani? Why are you all just sitting there? Let's get going." All of the senshi in the room glared at her causing the blue haired warrior to be confused. "Mizuno Ami, Sailor Mercury, Senshi of Wisdom and Ice, you are no longer to be a Sailor Senshi." Usagi stated coolly as she stood and smacked the girl. "I, Serenity-hime, am relieving you from your duties for your thoughts of treason." the senshi of Mercury had not heard the rest as she stood there, the words said earlier cutting through her like a hot knife through butter. Her whole world came crashing down around her.  
  
"Why? I haven't done anything," she questioned receiving a kick in the leg from Minako. "You do not question our Serenity-hime's words. You are no longer fit to be a Sailor Senshi. Give her your henshi pen and go!" the blonde leader of the Inner Senshi scolded causing Ami's eyes to well up with tears. "Never. I'll never give you my henshi pen. This isn't happening! Why? Why are you doing this to me? What did I do?!?" the senshi of Mercury exploded. The others looked away from her as she ran out of the temple.  
  
She ran down the stairs and right into Heero. She couldn't control her tears as they poured down her face in streams. 'Why? Why? Why?' she wanted to know the answer. The Gundam pilot stood there as she cried on him. Something just wouldn't let him leave her like this. "Setsuna-san." he heard her said, "If your friends need help we need to see Setsuna-san," she told him through her tears. He patted her head awkwardly, "Alright, let's go then." Ami pushed herself off of the man, blushed a little and then nodded, "Hai." So they left for the Outer Senshi's home.  
  
During the silence, the senshi of Ice came to a realization, "I never got your name." "It's Heero. Yuy Heero" he stated plainly. "Mizuno Ami." she said. "Nani?" he questioned. "That's my name, Mizuno Ami. Or my other name is Sailor Mercury, one of the Sailor Senshi you seek." she told him without hesitation which made Heero stop dead in his tracks. "Anata? But how?" he wasn't able to believe her for an odd reason. This 'Ami' that stood before him was a short, slim, muscle-less onna that looked like all she could do was study but her eyes told him differently. Her eyes were scarred with the same wounded warrior spirit that he and the other pilots had themselves. "I would rather not say." and then the silence continued.  
  
"Ami-chan!" a black haired girl shouted with glee as she saw the blue haired senshi come towards her. They looked about the same age and their eyes held the same story. "You must be a Sailor Senshi as well." Heero stated, shocking the poor senshi of Saturn. "Nani? You know. Omae o korsu!" she said deadly as her glaive appeared at the perfect soldier's throat. "Hotaru-chan, calm down. He's my guest. Yuy Heero this is Tomoe Hotaru, and yes she is another senshi. She is the strongest because she controls the power of death. Hotaru this is Heero, he came to find our help to save his friends." The senshi of Mercury tried to say with a smile but the word 'friend' hit her hard. "Are your parents around?" she asked Hotaru. "Hai! They're in the garden. It is great to see you, Ami-chan," the frail girl stated, smiling. "And you too, Hotaru-chan. Also Happy Birthday." the genius replied, smiling back. Her smile disappeared as she and Heero headed to the garden.  
  
"Aw Ami-chan, it's nice to see you. Would you li-Nani? Who's the boy, Ami- chan?" asked the sea-green haired woman, her hands on her hips as a serious look came upon her face. "Yuy Heero this is Kaioh Michiru. Michiru this is Heero. He had come to ask for our help as Sailor Senshi," she explained. "Oh so he knows?" a sandy blonde haired man asked as he sat up in his chair. "Only because I told him, Haruka-san." the blue haired girl responded. "Nani? Why would you do that?" the last person, a woman with dark green hair questioned. Ami's eyes shifted to the ground as tears threatened to fall once more, "Because his friends need help in another dimension. I thought it would be a fair trade since my friends don't really give a damn about me anymore."  
  
"Ami-chan, you can't mean-" Setsuna began. "I mean every word that comes out of my mouth, Setsuna-san. They have betrayed my trust and me. They say I have thoughts of treason and tried to dispel me from being a Sailor Senshi. Usagi smacked me! Tell me what I did to deserve this? All I did was do my best at being a Sailor Senshi and they all turned their backs on me." her cheeks were wet once more with tears, "They really do hate me. I saw it in their eyes. I heard it in their voices. That can never be erased from my mind. They were my friends I fought and gave my life for but all they do is turn me away like I was just a toy for their using! I want to leave. My parents would be better without me too. I want to go with Heero so I can escape this personal hell I live in right now!" she exclaimed causing silence throughout the garden.  
  
"A-Ami-chan I'm pretty sure Koneko would never do that to you." Haruka spoke, ending the very uncomfortable silence. "If she wouldn't hurt me like this than why did she? I still have the imprint on my face where she slapped me." The girl said raising her head to show the mark. "I also have the mark Minako made when she kicked me." With that Ami raised her pant leg to show the bruise that the Senshi of Venus had caused. "Setsuna-san, please do me this favor. I don't care what happens I just want to leave this dimension and go with Heero to his." The Ice Senshi stated only leaving Sailor Pluto one option. "Hai, hai Ami-chan. You have always been there for them and you shouldn't be treated this way." she transformed into Sailor Pluto and pulled out her Time Staff.  
  
"Chooto matte, Setsuna-mama. I want to go with Ami-chan." the smallest of them all demanded. "Hotaru!" was the reaction she received from Haruka and Michiru. "Onegai? I can help Ami-chan and her friend a lot. I also feel in my gut that I should go because something is waiting for me there. Onegai, Setsuna-mama?" the raven-haired senshi of death requested causing the old senshi of time to sigh. "Hotaru-chan, if you feel you need to go then I guess you can go." "Setsuna, are you out of your mind?" the sandy blonde questioned, grabbing Sailor Pluto by the collar, "How can you say that she can go? We just got her back from danger and you want to send her into even more?" "Haruka, you know as well as I do that I have no control over my masters. They have told me to let the child go so I must do so even if it is against my better judgment." The senshi of wind released her.  
  
"My Tousan Chronos, guardian of time and space, lend me your power! Open the breached taboo doors!" chanted Pluto as a door appeared out of nowhere and appeared to go nowhere. She held her hand out to Ami and Hotaru, giving them each time keys, "Good luck," she told them before sealing the door behind the three people. "Fate brought them together but Destiny shall tear them apart." The senshi of time spoke softly, shocking the other senshi there.  
  
************************************************************************  
"Foolish children. you gave up your long time friendship just because a flame told you to. How loyal. But my dear Sailor Mars, you have helped me greater than I could have myself. Demo I'm sorry to tell you this but your fire has deceived you because I have deceived it. You lost a loyal friend and strong ally because of it." the woman cackled. "You mean you tricked us into hurting a dear friend of ours?" Sailor Moon growled, tears welling up in her closed eyes. "I did not MAKE you do anything, Sailor Moon. You did it all on your own. You were the ones that stomped on your dear Mercury's heart and sent her and Sailor Saturn to their deaths in another dimension. And you call yourself the champion of Justice." the evil female taunted as she killed the Inner Senshi, one by one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it you now. ^^ Thanks so much Mistress of Ice. I sorta forgot about this story and wasn't inspired at all until you talked to me.  
  
Kaiya-san: Arigato again for always being there and reviewing. I'm glad you like. And yes we, as Heero/Ami fans will unite! Mwhahahahahahaahahahhahaha! ^^;;;;;;;;  
  
TeNsHi nO Hi: Thanks for reviewing. I like Hota/Hee too demo I see too much of it. And yeah, Hota/Wu is really kawaii. It's also a little odd but I'll work with it for ya. ^. ~  
  
Faith-chan aka the Myst Lady: I used to love Ami/Quatre fics.than was until I made them brother and sister. I think Wufei/Ami would be a challenge to write but would be good. Duo/Ami is okay if written correctly demo I'm not one of those people that could do that cause I would be tortured by one of my best friends for it. Also Trowa/Ami is too brother/sister to me as well even though I read a great one along time ago.  
  
Pisces*Angel: I love your name. I am a Pisces myself so yeah. Anyways I appreciate your review and I'm glad you agree. Not many people do.  
  
Rosegirl2000: I love your review! ^^ It just feeds my ego even more. Arigato. I'm glad you like. Hee/Ami all the way.  
  
Okay that's it. Ja ne for now and I promise to write more soon. Thanks again Mistress of ice. I think I would have dropped off out the face of the fanfic world without you reminding me to write. I hope it's long enough. ^^  
  
~minimerc 


	3. Chapter 3: She's Back

Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or their characters. I own the plot. I hope. Now serving Chapter 3...  
  
*********  
  
The two girls gasped. It was horrible. Thousands upon thousands of bodies littered the ground. Buildings crumbled at the slightest touch. You could see people's ribs through their skin from the lack of food and water. It was as if they were near- scratch that - in Hell itself. "Kaasan! Kaasan! Please don't leave me! No! Kaasan!"  
  
They continued to walk, stepping over the bodies that were in the street. She felt sick. Ami couldn't believe how this could happen to people. Her eyes fell onto Heero and Hotaru, both seeming unaffected by the scene that lay before them. 'Hotaru, you seem so at ease. I guess it is because this is your element. You have no choice but to stay clam because you have to lead these people to their resting place but..' she thought but stopper as her eyes found the perfect soldier. His face held a stern, emotionless mask but his eyes gave him away. They always did. His eyes told of his disgust, anger, sorrow, desperation, hatred, and his pain as he looked straight ahead. She too returned her gaze to in front of her.  
  
She felt her two companions emotions, though Ami was easy to read, this Heero guy was hard as hell. His barriers were strong but she knew how he felt. To stay emotionless so that no one can hurt you. So no one could leave you. But that has never worked. There were always people around that could get through the barriers. There were always people who cared. That is what it is to be human. Emotions for oneself and others.  
  
He continued to walk forward. He tried hard not to rush the place and get his friends. He was emotionless and that wasn't what emotionless people do. He smirked inwardly, 'But then again I am no longer emotionless otherwise I wouldn't have come back.' It was odd for Heero to admit that he wasn't the perfect soldier any longer but many things have changed now.  
  
He felt hatred towards the one that held his friends hostage. He felt sorrow and disgust for all the horrible things done to these people. He felt afraid for his friends' lives. He felt desperation as the clock ticked his allies' lives away. He felt pain. His pain. Both emotional and physical. The physical abuse he endured to leave this place and the emotional abuse he suffered as the death of his comrades lay in his hands. The heartless soldier was being ripped away from his soul slowly ever since. 'Ever since I met her.' Heero caught a quick glimpse of the blue haired girl in question.  
  
He had lost some of his old way before her, yes, but she had broken him, almost completely. He now felt all of these emotions that he hadn't thought of before he met her. He knew that and it made him uncomfortable. She gave him this weird feeling whenever they talked or when ever they touched. He didn't like this feeling. He didn't want to know that it was. Once she and her friend help save his companions, she would leave and he could return to normal or at least close to normal ******************  
  
Now there were 10 prisoners. The 4 pilots watched the women from across the room as they awoke. "Where are we?" Usagi questioned, being the first up. "Serenity-hime, so nice of you to join us. Where we are, you ask. I would say my dungeon but everyone else seems to think its Hell." the female spoke cruelly, laughing in the blonde's face, "I shall leave you now so you can get acquainted with your new roommates. Ja ne Serenity-hime." The woman left Usagi to her tears. "Ami-chan, please forgive us. Please forgive me." she whispered her prayer into the air.  
  
"Now that's so NOT fair. We get to be chained and shackled to the wall while the babes get to be free." Duo complained, catching the new comers' attention. Minako shot up immediately and rushed over to the other side of the room with the boys, "Konnichi wa minna-san. I'm Aino Minako. Who are you?" "That's none of your concern. We don't have time to associate with weak women." (Do I really have to tell who this is?) Wufei stated. "Weak women?!?!" Haruka, Makoto, and Rei growled but were stopped by Michiru. "Are you four guys friends with a Yuy Heero-san?" she inquired causing Haruka to calm down but the other senshi were confused.  
  
"Michiru-san, you know these guys?" the princess of the Moon questioned, smiling but still confused. "No I only know of Yuy-san. You would to if you didn't betray Ami-chan." Serenity's confused smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of shame. " You may by my princess but I do not agree with what you did. You should be ashamed. Because of you Ami-chan and Hotaru-chan both went with Yuy-san to help rescue them." she pointed to the remaining pilots, "She said, and I quote, 'Because his friends need help in another dimension. I thought it would be a fair trade since my friends don't really give a damn about me anymore.' She feels that you've just used her. And she didn't deserve that after all she's done for all of you." the senshi of Neptune's glare cut through the souls of each and every one of the inner senshi in the room.  
  
"But we were tricked by-" Rei began to defend herself but Usagi cut her off. "Yes, I understand. Ami-chan was a true friend to us and we were so insecure that as soon as there was sign of trouble about her, we turned on her. We even wished her death." the senshi of the Moon looked down at the floor as shame filled her body as her voice became a low whisper, "We hurt her worse than any youma could and now I can't even help her. I don't expect to get her forgiveness. I don't deserve it any more. I've never deserved it or her as a friend. It's all my fault. Its all my damn fault!" she hugged her knees as her small, slim body shook violently with sobs.  
  
Quatre didn't feel like interrupting the girls on the other side of the room as they spoke quietly but they knew about Heero and where he was. "Umm excuse me but you know Heero?" he asked. The two outers nodded their heads. "Is he alright?" Duo inquired. "As far as I can Ami-chan fixed him up pretty good." Haruka told. The two kind pilots broke into large grins and laughter, scaring the senshi. "Are they nuts?" Makoto questioned Rei who just shrugged. "Heero's alive! That guy is so damn amazing. He really is the perfect soldier!" the braided pilot rejoiced, "Take that! Heero made it and he's coming back for us!" Trowa joined in laughing and Wufei just smirked. Revenge would be theirs for all the horrible things done. "Did he find the Sailor Senshi?" the blond Arab asked. The inners knew when to keep quiet. "Yes, yes he did. He found the two strongest of them all." Usagi told, trying to hide her tears. "Heero found the strongest Sailor Senshi and they're coming! They're going to kick your ass, you damn psycho Relena!" the American pilot shouted in victory. Today was going great now.  
  
******************  
  
"So what now? It looks like a dead end to me." Saturn stated the obvious. "Don't worry, she'll be here. She always shows up when I'm around." he told and sure enough she appeared. "Aw Hee-chan, you shouldn't talk about people behind their backs. It's just not nice." Relena told him mockingly, "Come now, only two senshi? Do you really think that they can defeat me when I have the rest of the senshi locked up with your friends, Hee-chan? I captured them with no problem at all." "Liar. You could never get Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto!" Saturn shouted, her glaive appearing in her hands.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, you're as jumpy as you always have been, Hotaru-hime. Neptune and Uranus are my prisoners but Pluto is a craft one. You should know better then to charge blindly into battle." the dirty blond began before her voice lowered, "That's how you died the first time. Or do you not remember?" "What are you talking about? I've never met you before. This life or last." the senshi of death and destruction shot back. "I guess you do not wish to remember who I am. Very well then, I'll just have to take care of you. I have my own special plans for Ami-hime and Hee-chan. You're just in the way." with this Relena disappeared to Hotaru's eyes with her super natural speed.  
  
"What the hell? You didn't tell us that she was super fast!" The senshi of Saturn yelled at Heero as she was plummeted from all sides. The evil Relena was about to land the final blow when a breeze past her and Hotaru disappeared. Her hair covered her eyes as she chuckled evilly, "I see you've acquired your super speed as well Ami-hime. Well done." "I see you've been doing some research on us. Now that's not fair for you to know all about us and we don't know anything about you." Mercury teased, she was enjoying this for some odd reason. An opponent that could actually be her equal never seemed so fun to Ami-chan before but since Heero came, she felt like a different person. A new Sailor Mercury has entered the game and she was as unpredictable as the weather.  
  
"Heero, take Saturn away from here. I'll stall and meet up with you later." Mercury ordered, handing her younger comrade to the boy and turning back to Relena. The dirty blonde smirked and Mercury mimicked. This was going to get interesting.note that I said was. As the two began to charge each other, time stopped, freezing them both but allowing Mercury to talk.  
  
"Pluto! What are you doing here? I was in the middle of something." the senshi of Ice scolded a bit.  
  
"Ami-chan, this isn't the time or place to fight Relena. She has the advantage here and she has the other Sailor senshi as I'm sure she told you."  
  
"Pluto I can't. Leave me alone. I will not help them."  
  
"But Ami-chan, Michiru and Haruka are trapped with them as well as Heero's allies. Please go and save them. Do it for me. I am going to be punished for this later but I would rather have my princess and comrades out of danger. Besides you have to get Heero's friends, right."  
  
The senshi of Mercury grumbled. She didn't want to see 'them' again. It would hurt too much but there was no way to get around it. Heero's friends that she promised to help save were there as well. And Michiru and Haruka shouldn't have to suffer for they had not hurt her but helped her. With a reluctant sigh, she nodded her head indicating that she would do as she was told. With the signal, Pluto used her powers of Space to transport Mercury, Saturn, and Heero into the realm of nightmares, the Evanese. A place where humans do not tread without fear for their lives. Your darkest fears can take shape in this hellhole, the place Relena called home, the Evanese.  
  
"So this is it. This place.it feels so familiar. Like I've been here before and yet I can't seem to recall." Ami stated, dropping into a guarded stance. "I know what you mean. I know I would never forget a place like this. The Evanese, the realm of Nightmares." Hotaru told, taking a stance behind Ami, their backs touching. "Heero, what we need to do is run. What ever happens, run, okay?" the Ice senshi told him, not really expecting a response. And she didn't get one either. "Ready? Set?" "Go!" And they were off towards the dungeons but little did they know that they were being watched. The man that stood in the shadows smirked and then disappeared back into the shadows he hid in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's the third chapter. Yes Relena is evil. I needed someone I didn't like to be evil so she is evil. -.- I know that wasn't a good explanation but hey, what can I say? I'm only human. Anyways review please. Reviewers for this chapter I'll mention you next one, kay? I dun have time to do it now. 


	4. Chapter 4: He's Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or characters. I do not own anything in this chapter for that matter.  
  
'Thank Kami for Hotaru-chan and her healing powers.' Ami repeated over and over in her head after the countless times the senshi of Death and Destruction healed her wounds. All of the senshi had received a power boost or as Ami liked to say, an upgrade. Her as the senshi of Mercury had acquired the speed and cunning of the god, Mercury or in Greek mythology, Hermes. She had also obtained the power to breathe underwater and the power to control ice.  
  
Serenity had gained her powers greater than those of Selene with her empathy and powers of healing the soul. She now could transform into Cosmos at will instead of staying in that form for all eternity.  
  
Rei had received the god of war's power. Her spiritual fire was stronger than ever and almost never lied. Her own powers as a senshi had made her almost as powerful as Makoto. She could create the fire and manipulate it into any form she willed.  
  
Makoto was one of the strongest senshi. As Jupiter or Zeus was the King of the gods, Makoto gained that power. Thor created her special lightning spears that could kill if she put enough energy into them. Also her power of wood had grown to where she could manipulate trees to do her bidding.  
  
Minako, now one of the weaker senshi, had gained empathy. She was the true Aphrodite in everyway. Though her attacks were weak, her beauty could put any enemy, male or female, under her charm and control them.  
  
Chibi-usa, since she was from the future and inexperienced, did not gain the power upgrade that everyone else had.  
  
The outers had too gained their power boosted but since their powers were already so great, their bodies couldn't take but so much power. Hotaru was the one to receive the most power from this new power. Her healing abilities no longer drained her unless it was of a great amount of people. Her powers of death and destruction no longer killed her unless she wished to use up all her energy in one attack.  
  
She was hit again. There were too many youmas to fight with such a small force. Heero's gun was no use and his strength was mostly focused on running as fast as he could. Mercury and Saturn were slowing down. "We need a plan. Since running right through them won't work, I'll have to try something different." she inwardly nodded to herself, "Saturn, Heero, both of you have to grab onto me." Ami got looks that told her they thought she was crazy. "Come on, we don't have much time. Hurry up." the senshi of ice scolded as the two grabbed onto her shoulders.  
  
Mercury took a deep breath and then put her hand to face the floor they stood on. Ice surrounded the trio, taking them above the youmas' reach, and transported them to a different set of halls. *********************  
  
She cursed Pluto and her power over time. "I was so close to-Pluto you will pay. Do not interfere with my plans!" Relena stood from her seat and shouted into the air. She sat back down and sighed. The Evanese was her home, yes, but it was a vast area filled with the fears of all humanity. She would not be able to find her prey easily now. She cursed the senshi of Time again but smirked. She just remembered, she wouldn't have to find her prey for she had their friends. 'They'll come to me.' she told herself before setting off to the dungeons.  
  
***********************  
  
"So you're the Sailor Senshi that Heero went to get? But if Relena could ketch you so easily, why would she seem to be threatened by you?" Quatre questioned after hearing the girls history. "I can answer that if you truly want to know, Quatre-san." the voice was filled with sickeningly fake innocence. "Relena." Trowa mumbled. "Ah, it speaks!" the dirty blond cried in fake surprise. The mysterious pilot just growled and glared at the woman. "Now Quatre-san, you wanted to know why I want to dispose of the Sailor Senshi, right? That's simple enough to answer. I do not fear the Senshi I just hate them. My hate for them, especially for Sailor Mercury, has driven me insane so I've decided to kill them all."  
  
Usagi twitched with disgust, "What have you done to Ami-chan and Hotaru- chan?" "Nothing. I would have killed Saturn and Heero by now but Mercury decided to fight. Then Pluto had to interfere. Damn her and her power of time. They are currently on their way here." Relena told them. "So you're using us as bait so that you can kill them?" Haruka inquired. "Why yes. Once the strongest are out of the way, I can dispose of the wea-" her insult was cut off as the a crystal of ice pierced through her arm. Relena screamed in pain and hatred as she turned to find the two senshi she was after and Heero.  
  
Mercury stood there, her hand in a gun-like position, outstretched in front of her, "Honestly Relena, I can't let you do that." The former Queen of the World sneered but her sneer soon turned into a deranged smile, "So you took the bait and came to save your friends. You Sailor Senshi were always so-"  
  
Ami interrupted again, "Let's get one thing straight, Relena. I am no longer a Sailor Senshi. I'm just a fighter for justice. And besides Haruka and Michiru, I have no friends. I came to rescue Haruka, Michiru, and the Gundam Pilots. Do what you want to the others, I do not care about their well-being."  
  
The inners were shocked by Ami's actions. "So you really don't care about your princess? I guess I'll take care of her first then." the dirty blond created bow and arrow of ice and aimed directly at Serenity's heart. She was about to fire when she felt another sharp pain in her arm. The weapon dropped from her hands and she turned to see that Saturn had imbedded her glaive within the psycho's flesh, "Mercury may not care what you do but I am different." Saturn jerked her glaive from within Relena's arm and spun the blood off of it, "I can not longer let you make people live in this unjust world that you created. I, Sailor Saturn, with guide you directly to hell." Her body stiffened to prepare for attack but Ami's hand in front of her made her stop.  
  
"Mercury, what-"  
  
"If you attack her in here, you'll endanger all of the prisoners as well as create a warp hole in the Evanese which would send us into a continuous blank void for all eternity." Mercury whispered as her visor appeared over her eyes and went haywire, "Besides she has the advantage in the Evanese. It's the source that she draws her power from."  
  
"What should we do then?" Saturn whispered back.  
  
"Leave that to me. You get the Pilots, Michiru, Haruka, and.the others out of here. I'll meet you later, alright." she ordered softly, receiving a nod from her younger companion.  
  
"Well Saturn what happened to guiding me directly to hell. You couldn't even touch me the last time we fought." Relena began but the cool glare from Ami made her become serious. "I will be your opponent so leave the other out of it," then the blue haired genius smirked, "Besides I want to finish what we started." Relena smirked as well. For some reason Ami felt more confidence in her then she had before and it felt good. 'But being too cocky can lead to mistakes. Bluff most of the time.' she told herself over and over. "Now if you want a real fight, let's take it out of here and somewhere with no restrictions." Ami told Relena, who also seemed intrigued with their fight.  
  
"Ami-chan." Michiru and Haruka said as the other senshi looked miserable. They had never seen her like this in a fight. The senshi of Ice looked over at the two and mouthed 'don't worry. I'll be fine.' before the two girls disappeared. That was Hotaru's cue. With three swift movement that weren't visible to the eye, she cut the cage the group of prisoners were in. "Come on, minna-san." she ordered. "But what about the blue haired girl?" Duo questioned. "Sailor Mercury can take care of herself." Heero spoke (For the first time this chapter. Woo Hoo! ) Saturn nodded, "Heero's right. Right now I have to get you all out of here before anything goes bad."  
  
Too late. Hundred upon hundreds of Relena's henchmen rushed the room. There was no end to them and hope was fading fast since the only one that could transform was Hotaru. "Shimata! Now what?" Saturn cursed out loud. "Do need some help?" a masculine voice questioned. The group looked around the room for its owner but found nothing but shadows. Then out of the shadows a man appeared.  
  
Her was of medium height but nothing else could be seen as a flowing black cape covered his body and a hood covered his face. Another feature seen was his eyes. Coffee brown eyes told of a weary warrior fighting to live and to help others. They told nothing of his past or of his present or if he was good or evil. So Hotaru took a chance, "Yes. Is there anyway to get us out of here?" He nodded and stepped closer to the group, "I know of a way."  
  
"Could you help us then, please?"  
  
He nodded again and outstretched his hands in front of him. He muttered a phrase in an ancient tongue and the group of people were pulled from the in the middle of youmas to a forest on the planet Earth. "Whoa, what a rush!" Duo commented and Wufei rolled his eyes. To be with such ignorant people annoyed him very much. "So you were the one following us." the Perfect Soldier stated in his monotone voice, pulling out his gun and pointing it at the stranger's head.  
  
The guy began to chuckle, "I see why you are called the Perfect Soldier after all. It has been along time, Heero." The group, even Heero, was surprised. "You know me?" he questioned. "From along time ago. But that's not important right now. I did not come to help you. I came to destroy Reilan or as you call her, Relena. I'm sorry I can not stay long but I have to leave." the mysterious stranger states before he tries to teleport. "Before you go, can you tell us who you are?" Usagi asked. The man reached and pulled down his hood so they could see his face and his smile, "Tell Ami-san I said hi, Usagi-san." and he was off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's another chapter that was promised. Now I have to say one thing, Ami-chan does not hate the inners. Mercury-san, on the other hand, is a different personality than Ami-chan and that's what her change in attitude is caused by. Her senshi form is becoming uncontrollable. Unless Ami refuses or gains control of herself, Mercury will take over completely and she will die. But Ami is the only one with this problem because-Wait I can't tell you why! That would give the whole story away! You need to read and find out. Now for the reviewers:  
  
Chapter2:  
  
Kaiya-san, yes we meet again. ^-^ I have really corny dialogue. Anyways love your reviews so keep them coming.  
  
Mistress of Ice, it's so nice of you to keep reminding me of little things like to write new chapters and stuff. Thanks.  
  
Rose Fright, I love your review. Just another boost to my large ego. ^____^ Ami/Heero is a unique yet real couple. Most people just don't see it's true nature or appreciate it.  
  
Chapter3:  
  
ladytigera21, yeah Relena strikes me as a person that will lose it easily. I mean to me she already lost it when she continuous shouted for Heero to come and kill her. Suicidal little witch.  
  
Dr.Cricket, this chapter's out quick enough for your liking I hope. Thanks for reading.  
  
Kaiya-san, yet again I am writing thanks to you. Sorry I couldn't tell you who was in the shadows but hey, you can guess right? More reviews please.  
  
Rose Fright, thanks for another review. ::blushes but grins like the idiot she is:: I tried my best to show the characters' attitudes and develop them to my liking. You give me a lot of praise and I'm happy for that. Thanks again.  
  
SakuraMona or just Sakura, thanks so much for your review. I hope this is out fast enough for your liking.  
  
Okay you people I have to go now. Yu Yu Hakusho is on and I have to root for my Hiei-kun and Yusuke-chan. Ja ne minna-san. ^-^  
  
~minimerc 


	5. Chapter 5: Much Needs To Be Told

Sorry for the late chapter but I've been through a few things and well I couldn't get around to it, okay. I'm really sorry. Wait some mild swearing in this on. Anyways I'll stop blabbing and let you read my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for that Evanese place thingy. I'm too poor to own anything. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi, Makoto, and Rei stood there, stunned. That couldn't be who they thought that was. The person they thought they saw has been dead for to years. The person that they just saw couldn't be..alive or in this dimension. Of course those three where the only ones that knew the person while the others were puzzled, Heero especially. How can he know this guy if those other girls know him? They're from a different dimension. So was it even possible?  
***********************  
  
Her breath was ragged as the fog around her cleared. She was holding her injured right shoulder as warm, sticky blood rolled down her arm. 'How can this be happening? Earlier she was my equal but now she...she's so much stronger than I am. I don't know if I can win, let alone survive.' Ami thought to herself as Relena began her attack again. 'She had been toying with me this entire time. She made me feel confident and then she attacked me, full force. I'm such a fool to have fallen for that.'  
  
"Well Sailor Mercury, why don't you attack me? What's wrong? No witty comeback this time? Opps it seems I broke you pride. Now you know how I felt all those years ago." Relena taunted as Mercury bent her head down in shame. "Finish me." the senshi of wisdom requested. "Very well. You should feel honored, I don't take requests often." the dirty blonde said as she created a sword of ice in her hand. She raised it to strike Mercury down-  
  
"What? Where did she go?" Relena questioned as she looked high and low for the Mercurian Princess. She was about to deliver the final blow to her most hated senshi and yet the damn girl disappeared. "Damnit! Mercury, you coward, where did you go?" "Reilan, you shouldn't worry about Sailor Mercury. I'm your new opponent." the mysterious figure shouted somewhat as he held the injured Mercury in his arms.  
  
He turned his attention back to the senshi in his arms, "Are you alright, Ami-san?" She saw his face and blushed. "B-b-but how? You're supposed to be dead," she reached her trembling hand to his face, touching it to make sure he was real, "You are really real. This isn't my imagination." He grabbed her hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze before putting her down, "Sorry Ami-san but we have to talk about this later. Right now I have to fight Reilan." He turned to fight when he found that Relena had fled?  
  
He sighed. 'I lost her again. This will never end if I cannot kill her.' he thought to himself before spinning back to face a now de-henshi Ami. "I'll take you back to your friends now, if you like." the stranger who I have not revealed yet told her and Ami just nodded her response before her scooped the exhausted senshi up into his arms. They both sneezed. "It seems somebody's talking about us," the man said. He mutter a spell in the ancient tongue of Mercurian and they teleported away.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Usagi-chan, who was that cute guy?" Minako asked, her feline features showing. "He's Ami-chan's dead boyfriend, Uwara Ryo." the Princess of the Moon stated monotonously, her facial expression still showing disbelief. "WHAT!" Minako, Haruka, Hotaru, and Michiru shouted. "B-b-b-b-b-b-but that would mean he's a- he's a- he's a- he's a GHOST!" Minako wailed. Rei whacked her in the back of her head, "He's not a ghost. Ryo-san is defiantly alive. But he seems different for before. He seems a lot older." "Yeah, he looks like he's at least 8 years older than before." Makoto added. "But Ryo-san was from our dimension. Why would he know Heero?" Usagi questioned. The senshi and pilots turned to Heero.  
  
Heero didn't know himself. This Ryo guy had said they knew each other but a) he couldn't remember and b) it wasn't possible. Though he was puzzled, he didn't drop his façade. He shrugged and "Hn"ed. Though what bothered him the most is that this guy was supposed to be dead and was Ami's boyfriend. He inwardly hated both thoughts.  
  
"Weak onnas" Wufei muttered. Saturn turned her death glare to him and her glaive arrived at his neck, "What was that?" The ex-pilot of Nataku met her glare and repeated his statement. The crowd around them, mostly the senshi, worried. Quatre walked in between the two glaring teens, "Can everyone just calm down please?" Duo whacked Wufei in the back of the head and Michiru dragged Saturn away from him. The two continued to shoot scowl at each other.  
  
That second, two figures appeared before them. "Ami-chan!" Michiru and Haruka greeted with concern, "What happened?" Ami stood on the ground now, her legs a little shaky under her body weight, "Relena is much stronger than I thought. She, somehow, has the same abilities as I do except stronger. Much stronger." Ryo had thought he was off the hook when, "By the way, Ryo-san, why exactly are you here? Why do you have to defeat Relena? Why did she run away from you? And why are you older than you were before?" The man sighed, removing his hood once again, "And I thought you would forget to ask me." he placed his hand behind his head, "I guess you aren't called a genius for nothing, Ami-san. But I'm sorry, I can't tell you the answers any of your questions. I am under strict orders." The senshi looked disappointed. "I can't TELL you anything but I can show you." he spoke and pulled out an orb.  
  
The orb projected many different images, thoughts, and dreams. The large group tried to huddle around it but not everyone could see. Ami transformed again and created a large screen of ice that magnified the orb's image for everyone to see. (I stole it from X-men Evolution, okay) A voice that was not Ryo's, Quatre's to be exact began to speak as an image of the Silver Millennium flashed on the screen. No one questioned Quatre; they did not want to miss a bit of this explanation.  
  
'Maybe this will tell me how I know this Ryo.'  
  
'Maybe this will tell me why Relena hates me.'  
  
'Maybe this will tell me why I think I know these Gundam Pilots/Sailor Senshi.'  
  
*********************  
  
Relena returned to her home, the Evanese, and cowered a bit, "Shit. Why did he have to show up? Everything was going perfect until he came. Damn you, Urawa. Damn you and your masters to hell." The former Queen of the World sat in her chair, trying to understand why he had come. It wasn't enough that he screwed up her life in the past but he had come to screw her up in the future. It wasn't enough he had slain her once but he had come back to do it again. Reilan thought that this new body might disguise her from him but she was wrong. The bond that they shared before she became evil made it easy from him to find her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm so so so soooooooo sorry that this chapter is late and short. I have a lot on my plate right now. Homework, projects, finals, running for class president, and birthdays/going away parties. It's too much!!!!! I now promise that I will get a chapter out once every week to 2 weeks, okay. Anyways please forgive me and here are the reviewers:  
  
Mistress of Ice: You are always there. You do a lot more than you think cause I'm one lazy cow-loving girl. And yeah the guy is in love with Ami. Ryo-kun! ^-^ I can never write an Ami fic without Ryo-kun unless of course it's extremely depressing and all. Relena can be good sometimes but evil most.  
  
Silver Caladan-san: Ummmm sorry but Ami-chan can't defeat Relena. It's sorta physically impossible and all with my story so I guess I'll just have Ryo or Heero to do it. ::shrugs:: I dun know. Hell, I dun know what I'll write next. This is a spontaneous thing here. I'm not that much of a thinker.  
  
Kaiya-san: Of course it's Ryo-kun. I love my Ryo-kun. I will never mention Ami-chan without Ryo-kun. Zoisite, well I dun really like him all that much. Hey I could have put Taiki in here as well but nah. The Starlights are to stay out of this.  
  
Sakura-san: I am very sleep deprived right now... Can only think of hot Yokai Kurama.Quatre.Heie.and others. I will say Wufei is cute.well actually he is pretty hot. And for all you people that want Wufei to chase Duo in this Fanfic, it ain't gonna happen. In the series he has never chased Duo!  
  
WindRider-Damia: Well hope you read more. Please and thank you. ^-^  
  
Rose Fright: Well thanks ever so much for you comments. I love it when people like my work and TELL me about it. ::blushes:: I don't have much self-confidence in myself. Hee hee. I like long reviews too. Well Relena's mean because she's insane and a few other things that will be explained next time. Some authors and authoresses, like myself, don't really like Relena all that much but trust me, I'm not going to bash her too much in the story. She's OOC cause of.wait a second, I can't tell you that yet. Please continue to read and find out.  
  
Okay a person that's it for this time. I have to go now before I miss BRAD SWAILE!!! ::drools:: For you people that don't know, he's Quatre's voice actor. I love Quatre. ^-^ I have issues and they need to be addressed but I'll leave that for some other time. Ja ne  
  
~minimerc 


	6. Chapter 6: The Man in The Orb Reveals Al...

Umm just came to me the night I put out the other chapter. I love Brad Swaile and his voice but there are other reasons why Quatre is speaking. Anyways on with the story.  
  
Apply disclaimer here  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The man that appeared in the orb was indeed Quatre, he said so himself. But he too was older. His golden hair grew to just below his ears and his wardrobe consisted of a beige tunic and cape. "Hello Sailor Senshi, Gundam Pilots, and myself." the image spoke, "If you are watching this then you must have started to question Urawa about his mission and such. As he said, he is not to speak of his mission to anyone because that is what we ordered of him but I feel that the past will be doomed if you don't know exactly who you are fighting and about yourselves. Sailor Pluto shall be angry with me for I am going against her orders but everyone here has been deceived."  
  
"Sailor Senshi, there was no Silver Millennium and Gundam Pilots you do not even know of your past. And for those that think that the other group seems familiar, it is because you know each other very well. Your pasts were intertwined at one point before Serenity and the 5 elite soldiers, the Gundams (not the robots, that's their name), created the different dimensions. Each of your memories were either altered or buried deep within the corner of your minds for the past held no peace, just senseless bloodshed over who should rule."  
  
"The main antagonists, against both the Alpha (Gundams) and Omega (Senshi) sides, were the senshi of Mercury and Saturn. They were the strongest and most ruthless warriors and could not be controlled," The senshi and pilots looked at Hotaru and Ami with disbelief. "I am not saying Miss Ami or Miss Hotaru are or were evil, their counterparts, Mercury and Saturn were. In the past there was no way to transform or de-transform into your fighting counterpart so you had to live with it. Since both of the Sailor Senshi in question had little self-confidence, their powers consumed them and then they became evil."  
  
"The only way to stop this was to split their counterparts away from their bodies and so that was done. You may ask what relevance this may have with your current position. What I'm telling you is how this all began. The only way the princesses could take control again was to split their souls and thus creating Reilan. If you couldn't tell by now, Reilan is Ami's stronger counterpart. Since the evil that consumed the Mercurian Princess was so great and her confidence in herself was so low, her core had been split into three parts: Miss Ami, Mercury, and Reilan. The Princess of Saturn was stronger so she only had to slit her spirit into two parts: Miss Hotaru and Saturn. That was when the Henshi wands and planetary crystals were created, imprisoning Mercury and Saturn but also draining the two princesses of energy to keep them in there."  
  
He stopped for a minute to breathe, "Now you may ask about Reilan. Reilan is only a spirit and was confined to the Evanese by the two princesses themselves. But now Reilan has control over the Evanese and also has a new host body, Relena Peacecraft. Relena isn't evil. Relena is dead. Reilan crushed her soul and then took possession of her body. She did this so it would be easy to capture the five Gundam Pilots. She needs you pilots so that you will destroy the Sailor Senshi. Of course you won't do it on your own accord but soon she will try to possess you all as well."  
  
"How do you know?" Usagi blurted out, forgetting that she was talking to a sphere. The older Arab looked at her and gave her a sad smile; "Well I can only say that she has tried it already in the future." The inners' eyes grew wide with shock, "Y-y-y-you can hear us?" Quatre nodded, "I can also hear what your thoughts are. As I said before, we Gundam Pilots are from the past as well. We also possess unique powers though the only one at this time that has control over them in Quatre. That is why we were chosen out of so many others to fight in those Gundams. Our formers selves had intervened and thought that we may need training. That goes the same for the Senshi and their dimension. You were all trained to finish the war in the past, to kill each other but another factor interrupts the cycle."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Haruka demanded. "Well Uranus, there are further complications that make it impossible for you all to fight. You all were, supposedly, hated enemies but some very stubborn princesses will not have this fighting. They had fallen in love with the enemy. And same for the soldiers. Power is always attracted to power by nature. But back to the problem at hand, your dilemma lies within the Gundam Pilots and Reilan. The pilots are not evil either but can be manipulated much easier than the Sailor Senshi can. Reilan has also decided to screw with the Pilots lives to make each one of them a tortured soul that cannot fight back. And that is basically what they have become. That is why Uwara is there."  
  
"But Quatre-san, Ryo-san is supposed to be dead." Ami told him. "Miss Ami, you always make my job harder than it should be. Uwara is and always has been alive. The so-called death of him was staged so that we could bring him back to his original dimension. Queen Serenity had put him in your dimension in order to-ummm how to say this- dilute any ties or links to your real past. She also put him there in order to weaken our defense force. See Urawa is one of our top ranking officers so it would be advantageous to separate him and our forces. She feared that we would attack again while she tried to rebuild."  
  
"But I'm confused about one thing. Why are you telling us all of this? I mean you're our enemy, right. So why help us? And why are you telling us this after you ordered Ryo-san not to?" Rei questioned. "Mars, I tell you this because we WERE enemies. I would hope that we are no longer enemies. We have not tried to harm you or anything. I'm helping you so that you can help us all. Many different dimensions depend on you. Miss Hotaru and Miss Ami's lives depend on you. Right about now, they are losing themselves again to darkness." the older Quatre told. "But why now? Why after so long?" Hotaru inquired. "Because you and the Gundam Pilots have come in contact with each other once again. Mercury and Saturn loathe both the pilots and the senshi and now that both are together again, they hope the war will begin once more. That is why their personalities are slowly changing ever since they meet Heero."  
  
"Quatre-san, won't you get in trouble for telling us?" Michiru rose to everyone's attention. "No." he simply stated. Makoto was about to pry more when they all heard the rustling of the grass behind them, "Quatre-sama, I think it is time that you leave. You have already told too much." "Sailor Pluto, it is nice to see you again. I'm sorry that I am breaking your Queen's law but it needs to be told." Quatre explained. "Then you leave me no choice. Dead Scream!" And the orb and screen were shattered. "Wait! I wanted to know one more thing! How did Reilan get her name?" Minako shouted into the broken glass pieces.  
  
It was silent. Their connection was broken and Ryo looked pretty pissed off with Sailor Pluto. "She took the name of the star that created her, Miss Minako," the other Quatre stated. She looked blankly at him. "The star that my older self mentioned was the Reilan star. That star was the only thing in the galaxy that had enough power before it was destroyed." Now all eyes were on the blonde Arab. "How do yo-" "Bravo, Quatre-sama, I commend you on your knowledge. You, and only you have been able to actually see the past that your older self spoke of. It seems that your powers are stronger than I had calculated." Pluto interrupted, clapping her hands.  
  
"So let me get this straight, you knew about everything that was just said and never told us?" the princess of Uranus questioned Pluto, hotly. The senshi of time nodded. "And Ryo, you are our top soldier?" Duo asked receiving a nod. "So the Gundam Pilots are your masters and Quatre went behind their backs to tell us this information so that you would not be punished for treason for disobeying an order." Ryo and Quatre nodded. "So this is what you were talking about earlier, Pluto?" Haruka asked. "Yes" was Pluto's reply. "And yet again the fate of the world lies on our shoulders?" Makoto sighed. "Only if the fighters choose it to be. The only ones that need to fight in this battle are Ami-san, Hotaru-san, Ryo-san, and the Gundam Pilots. If they want your help, then you can fight. If they do not want it then you will forget everything that has happened." Pluto told.  
  
Ami plopped down onto the ground, exhausted from her earlier fight and loss of blood. She wanted to treat her wounds but was too tired to even move her limbs. Her vision began to blur as two figures approached her, as a blur of peach, green, black and specks of blue and brown clouded her vision. One of the figured tied her wounds up as her eyes began to roll back into her head and her breathing began to slow down. She felt a pair of strong arms lift her from ground as sleep overtook her and her mind floated into darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think my future Quatre is pretty hot so I put him in here and also I likes Brad Swaile and I dun know how many times I'm gonna say it either. Well this is a tad short but hey, I got it out quicker. Anyways on to the reviews:  
  
SilverCaladan: Oi thanks ever so much. You were my first reviewer this chapter. ^-^ Well yeah I guess Heero killing Relena would be good but I dun know what I'll do in the future. Only time will tell.  
  
Kaiya-san: Oi I'm so sorry. I didn't know you like Zoi-kun. He's okay and all but he really freaks me out sometimes with his eyes. It is his eyes that scare me the most. ::shivers in corner:: Well I put this out as soon as I can. Please forgive me!!!!!!!!  
  
Well that's all for now. I'll update soon so keep a look out. Ja ne  
  
~minimerc 


	7. Chapter 7: They Recover

Well I won my election thing. ^-^ Yay! Me is now El President or however you say it. I take French, not Spanish so I dun really know. I just like the ring of it. Anyways here's a new chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or their characters. I do own the Evanese and a few more things that shall be discussed later on. Enjoy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her head felt weighted down. Her body was so heavy and the bed was so comfortable that she did not want to move. Her forehead burned with sweat and her breathing were just shallow gasps for air. 'So he was right. Hotaru and I will die if Reilan is not destroyed. That's why- that's why I haven't been able to recover yet.' she paused and felt cooling tears flow down her hot face, 'I am slowly being ripped apart.' The idea did upset her. It did very much. Her life was fine before and now she finds out that she is a part of a killer. She was going to destroy everyone. She was going to be death. Her reason for being a doctor was to save lives, not take them away. Everything was just so damn CONFUSING!  
  
Ami continued to let her tears flow. Her eyelids refused to open for the time being. She just wanted to fade away. Away from this place. Away from this world. Away from it all. It was just too much. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone wipe her tears away. The person pulled up a chair and sat next to her, "You overdid it." That voice. Of course she knew who it was now. Heero. His name, his voice, his being had done this to her. She wanted to hate him but something inside her just wouldn't let that happen. She opened her irritated, azure eyes to see his face and acknowledge his presence.  
  
A small, sad smile appeared on her face, "How ironic. And here I was, all these years, thinking I was the weakest senshi." And he said nothing. 'As I expected.' the blue haired girl thought as she receive no response. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "Where am I? And why did you come to see me?" she inquired. "I brought you some food. Can you eat it yourself?" his monotone voice began to drive Ami crazy. He obviously did not want to stay. "I believe that I can." the girl stated as she tried to move but stopped, her arms were tired already, "If I could only get up." The perfect soldier grunted and raised her bed level. He didn't think she could do it herself so he unwillingly volunteered. And thus the spoon- feeding began.  
  
***************  
  
He was in the gym, training as always. 'Damn weak onna. Onnas should not possess weapons at all. The weak should not have to fight but now there is no other choice, is there?' Wufei thought as he punched the air, sweat flying off of his fist. Then he followed up with a roundhouse kick. He flipped back to the sword shelf and began to fight his invisible opponent. Little did he know, he was being watched.  
  
She stood out in the hall. Angry still possessed her being about his earlier comments but not as much as it did her counterpart. A score was to be settled. Once and for all. And without Haruka-papa or Michiru-mama's interference. She opened the door to the gym and strode up to Wufei, who had just stopped his sword practice when the door opened, both of them shooting glares at each other.  
  
"What is it, onna?" he demanded, obviously angry she came into HIS sanctuary. "I want to fight you, baka." she shot back. Now we all know that this isn't like the normal Hotaru we know but hey when she gets pissed off, she gets really pissed off. 'Another trait that I now have from Saturn.' she told herself as she glared at the Chinese guy, her hands on her hips. "I don't have time to fight weak onnas. Go find one of your friends to spar- " he stopped as a punch flew at his face.  
  
Wufei blocked and countered with a ground-sweeping kick. Hotaru was a tad too slow on the uptake and fell to the floor. Shenlong's ex-pilot looked down on her, "I told you I don't fight weak women. Leave before you hurt yourself." He turned his back to her. That was it. Hotaru used her legs to grab the black haired boy's ankle and brought him down to the ground as well. The senshi of death and destruction rose to her feet, as did Wufei, and they squared off.  
  
He attacked first. He knew he had speed on his side. Most of his punches were blocked, some made contacted and others just missed. She managed to escape and aimed a powerful kick to his stomach. Wufei caught her leg and twisted it, making the rest of her body to do the same. She was on the floor again. She was in pain as well and not all of it was because of Wufei.  
  
Hotaru tried to get up but couldn't. Her body wouldn't let her. She had the will to fight but her body could not take it. Her body began to shake violently as she knelt on the gym mat. Her breath became short and her eyes began to roll into the back of her head. She saw Wufei approach her, he was fuzzy in her vision but she could tell it was him, and speak. She couldn't hear his words. She couldn't see anymore. She felt the mat move under his body weight as he came closer. She couldn't do anything but pray that she wouldn't die. Pray that this would pass like all the others had. And then she fainted.  
  
***********  
  
Wufei brought her to her friends. After a few minutes of Haruka cursing him and trying to kill him, Hotaru was brought to the medical ward where Ami was with Ryo. Heero had left minutes before. She was glad he had too. It wasn't that Ami didn't like Heero but he drove her insane with his inability to show emotions. Besides, she wanted to see Ryo after so long.  
  
"What happened?" Ami questioned at once as they brought the senshi of death and destruction in, unconscious. "She fought me and then had a seizure." the black haired guy stated plainly. "Wufei, how do you do this to people?" Duo questioned and smirked. The Chinese ex-pilot glowered at the American. The senshi of Uranus placed the frail girl on a bed close to her, smoothing the sweat-drenched hair out of the girl's eyes. Then she turned to Quatre, "Is there a doctor around here? She will need medical treatment and fast." The blonde Arab nodded, "I understand that but if you looked outside at our world, we are basically the only ones sane or even alive." "This is why weak onnas should try to fight." Wufei added in.  
  
"Discrimination against women? Don't be so medieval. If you were to be correct it would be that women are stronger than men." Wufei turned to her and frowned, "How so?" "Human anatomy proves it. I would love to see a man carry a baby for nine months and then give birth. Only then can a man say he is stronger." Wufei was silenced and Duo began to snicker. Haruka, Rei, and Makoto smirked in victory.  
  
"I see that this temporary truce will be hard to keep together." Ryo stated to himself with a sigh. "Can't we all just get along, please? We have a long, hard battle ahead of us. I mean we all nearly lost it last time so can we please cooperate with each other? At least for a little while, alright?" "I think you are asking too much of most of us, Mr. Ryo." Quatre told him with a sweatdrop. The brown haired man found himself sighing again. This was going to be a really long battle. 'At least I can be with Ami-san.' he told himself and caught a look at her.  
  
The guys left the room, leaving only the Sailor Senshi and Ami. That's how Ami saw it. She had said she was no longer a Sailor Senshi earlier but she would continue to fight the good fight. "Ami-chan, are you alright?" Michiru asked as she went over towards the blue haired girl, casting a longing glance at Hotaru's bedside. "I'm fine, Michiru-san. Go over and check on Hotaru-chan, she may need you, Haruka-san, and Setsuna-san when she wakes up." the older woman smiled a thanks to her younger friend and went to join the other two at their 'daughter's' bed. The rest just stood in the room in an awkward silence.  
  
The blue haired senshi sighed. The anger and betrayal she felt earlier began to dissipate as she sat in her bed and thought over what had happened. "Are you happy now?" she asked, confusing the senshi. "What?" Haruka replied. "I'm not asking you Haruka-san. I'm asking the Inner Senshi." she told, her eyes moving to the four in question, "Are you happy now?" They shook their heads no. She gave a small smile, "Good. I'm not either. I really want to apologize for what I said ear-"  
  
"No no no, we should be apologizing to you, Ami-chan." Usagi interrupted her.  
  
"We hurt your feelings and we let you down." Makoto stated.  
  
"We didn't even let you speak your piece. We just made you feel bad." Minako told.  
  
"You shouldn't forgive us. We aren't worth-" Rei began but was cut off by Ami's gaze.  
  
"Now I want to apologize. I should have understood. We have always been in situations like this one. Like with Mistrust and the 5 Witches. I also shouldn't have said those things about not caring about your safety and how you weren't my friends." the senshi of wisdom explained, turning her vision down to the white sheets she lay in, "Besides, if I were to turn my back on you, I could never forgive myself. Just the thought of having friends helped me get through life. And it still helps me. It's the only thing that has helped me escape most of the illusions that we find ourselves in." The next second she found herself being hugged by her four friends, tears falling from all of their faces. Everything was right again. For now at least.  
  
*****************  
  
Heero sat in his room, lost in his thoughts. His emotions, something he thought he had lost long ago, were running wild. He didn't like it. That is why he left Ami in her room. He spent less than thirty minutes with her and yet he felt confused? He had to leave but he wanted to stay with her. He felt odd close to her and yet he wanted to be next to her. 'Could this be love? No it can't be. Lust? Maybe but I doubt it. Then what? What hold does this girl have over me?' Like I said before, he didn't like it.  
  
*****************  
  
The rest of the pilots and Ryo were having a conference in the library. "Why must we work with these Sailor Senshi if they were our enemies years ago?" Trowa questioned. "Because they or more like Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn are the only ones with the power to destroy Reilan. But their powers have been restricted in this dimension. Just as mine had been in their dimension. You are needed because we do not wish to destroy Reilan." the brown haired man explained. "Why do you not want to destroy Reilan? If she is dead, then she cannot be brought back to life." Quatre inquired.  
  
"How are we to defeat Reilan, Setsuna-san?" Ami questioned. "You understand that I am not allowed to speak to you about this, Ami-chan. So why do you ask?" the senshi of Time asked. "You are not allowed to speak of the past. This has nothing to do with the past. This has to do with saving the future. Therefore you can tell us." the blue haired genius reasoned. The older woman chuckled, "Your perception is very good, Ami-chan. There are two ways to defeat Reilan. One is to lock her soul back into your body. This will be a difficult and painful one for a crystal must be forged so that you can keep control over yourself." "That sounds like it would be too long. Is the other way quicker?" Usagi put in. Setsuna nodded, "Yes it is. The second way is to kill Ami-chan." Silence overtook the room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that way fun! ^-^ I won I won I won! ME IS NOW A PRESIDENT!!!!!!! YEAH! ::calms down:: ::clears throat:: Excuse me, I just couldn't help myself. Well sorry for the wait but it's before two weeks is up, eh? Well everything's all good now. On with the reviews:  
  
SilverCaladan: I'm sorry I confused you. I confuse myself all the time. -.- ;;; Anyways you got the gist of it and that's good. Thanks for the review and the compliments.  
  
Kaiya-san: Well I'm not that fast. Just inspired and a dreamer. I have nothing else to do but dream sometimes. Thanks for the review.  
  
Rose Fright: Well trust me, I do that a lot too. I'm a lazy bum in reality but I know you all will stalk me if I do not update so I do. I think I'll check your story out. Thanks every so much for your review.  
  
Okay thanks everybody for reading and all but I have to leave now. I have work to do and such. Ja ne.  
  
~minimerc 


	8. Chapter 8: Bring Me To Life

Well I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote this. Sorry everyone. It's not ALL my fault. My bro wouldn't let me have the computer and Harry Potter came out. Yay! ^-^ I love the fifth book! You all must read! Everyone join me in my protest against Ron's character abuse! Anyways this ain't the Harry Potter section so I guess I'll shut up now. On with the song fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or their characters. I do not own the song "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had left her as she requested. Ami wanted to be by herself right now. Too many things were messing with her head. She closed her eyes; hoping sleep would claim her until she heard footsteps nearing the infirmary. The person entered the room and grunted to see if the patient was awake. 'Heero.' Ami told herself and confirmed it when she opened her eyes again to stare into his.  
  
/How can you see into my eyes  
  
like open doors./  
  
'Something isn't right here.' Heero told himself as he met the blue haired girl's gaze. "What's wrong?" he questioned, his tone still showing no emotion. The princess of Mercury averted her eyes to the floor, not wanting to say anything about the matter. Deep down it hurt her. She could either die or risk her friends' lives by just trapping Reilan in her body. Ami saw Heero's feet as he came closer to her. She felt his hand lifting her chin up so he could look into her eyes. He saw something he had not expected. He saw fear.  
  
/Leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb./  
  
Ami's cheeks began to heat up. It felt as if Heero's gaze began peer into the depths of her being. As if he could see how she felt. How much of a coward she was. How much of a weakling she was. How much of a disturbance was caused to her by Setsuna's words. How empty she felt right now. Things that she would hope no one would ever see.  
  
/Without a soul  
  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home./  
  
All of a sudden the room began to get...windy? The former perfect soldier shielded Ami as much as he could without being right on top of her. "Reilan!" Ami exclaimed as the girl formerly known as Relena appeared. The evil girl cooed, "Aww Heero-chan, you're protecting Sailor Mercury. Isn't that so noble of you?" The blue haired girl turned completely red, "What do you want?" "I thought that would be obvious by now. I want you. Or to be more precise I want your body." the dirty blonde psycho told, snapping her fingers as lightning bolts struck both of the teens, "I also would like Heero too. He may be a good mate for me after all."  
  
/Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside./  
  
The other senshi and pilots plus Ryo returned to Ami's side to find her not there, only blood on her burned sheets. "Shit!" Ryo cursed, "Reilan has her." "And Heero." Duo added, as he didn't see his best friend around. This made Uwara spin around quickly to face the ex-American pilot, "Heero-san's gone as well?!?!?!? This isn't good. This isn't good at all." The brown haired man from the future shook his head vigorously. "Why would she want Heero?" Quatre questioned. "Well..umm because Reilan is- how would you say it- in dire need to have an heir. And well she also seems to have an obsession with Heero-san now that she is in her new body." Ryo answered, a sweatdrop formed on the side of his head. "Relena strikes again!"  
  
/Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run./  
  
"Ami? Ami-AHHHHH!" Sailor Moon shouted before she died. "Usagi-chan! Noooooo!" Ami cried but the words never made a sound. The only sound she could hear was the maniacal laughter that rang in her ears. Then her friends' blood began to come close to her. "Blood of the innocence that you have killed." she heard someone say. She backed away as it began to stream closer to her. She was backed into a wall as the blood gushed forth. It was like acid as it burned her flesh. She was helpless. She began to cry. She cried blood. It was all around her now. She was drowning in it. It was too much. It consumed her along with the darkness.  
  
/I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become./  
  
She laid there, her body once again feeling heavy. She felt a cool, sticky liquid behind her shoulder. She had reopened her wound. 'Damn.' she cursed. She groaned as she readied herself stand up. 'I need to find Heero' she thought to herself as she passed through similar corridors. "Wait a second!" she cried out, "This place is...the Evanese." And it was.  
  
She turned around sharply as she heard someone coming. She turned and swung her fist at the person. The fist never made contacted. "Heero." she said with relief as he left go of her fist. "We should be figuring out a way to leave this place." "I agree. You are still badly injured," Heero spoke, his voice filled with....worry? Something was wrong here. And she was going to find out what.  
  
/Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me./  
  
Heero had been running down the hallways, carrying her for what seemed like hours. They had no luck in finding an exit but maybe Ami would be able to find out what was wrong with Heero. They had stopped for a short rest. "Heero, what's wrong? You seem upset." she pried.  
  
/Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life./  
  
She was very surprised when he sighed, "Relena was the girl that first or ever loved me. Every time I see Reilan, it makes me think of her. I almost betrayed my feelings for Relena, blaming everything on her before we found out she were dead." He turned to Ami, his eyes looking at the floor, "You remind me a lot of her." The girl blushed. She didn't know what hit her next as Heero's face continued to inch towards hers in a matter of seconds. She caught a glimpse of his eyes before they closed. They held no emotion or life but he kissed her before she could do anything.  
  
/Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside./  
  
'This isn't Heero!' Ami's mind shouted as she tried to break free from this imposter's grip. The oxygen in her lungs was no longer there. She continued to slip in and out of consciousness. She was losing. She was losing the battle between her and Reilan. 'This is what Quatre-san was talking about. She's using Heero. Sh-she is using him as a temporary host until she can take over my body. I don-I can't win.'  
  
/Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run./  
  
Ryo and the others began to race through the corridors of the Evanese. "We'll never find them in time!" Duo told. "Shut up. We don't need that negative type of attitude." Uranus snapped at him. No one was in a good mood, especially Hotaru and her mule also known as Wufei. Somehow they both got stuck together.  
  
/I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become./  
  
Her eyes began to droop as her vision became out of focus. She felt her aura begin to drop. She saw flashes of all her friends, her battles, and her life. She would hope not to make them sad again but she knew that wouldn't happen. She saw her mother and father before a dark shadow covered them as it had done the rest. A want to kill began to consume Ami's logic.  
  
/Bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life./  
  
Now everything that could never be understood was. Life is so screwed up some times. The reason she's the perfect candidate for Reilan is because there was nothing inside. She couldn't find a single shred of any emotion that she truly felt. 'So this is it? This can't be it. I'm dying?' the senshi of Mercury inquired before passing into oblivion.  
  
/Frozen inside without your touch,  
  
Without your love, darling.  
  
Only you are the life among the dead./  
  
Heero awoke as group of Senshi, Gundam Pilots, and Ryo came to his aid. He coughed up some blood and regurgitated others. He wanted it to go away. He wanted it all to go away. He was used, against his own will, to send Ami to her death.  
  
Ryo looked around franticly for the Ice princess but found her nowhere. He was worried for the girl's safety not just because it was his mission. He also loved Ami very much. But he could never tell her that. That would only interfere with his master's feelings for her.  
  
/All of this sight  
  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark  
  
but you were there in front of me./  
  
There was a small chuckled heard behind the group. They turned and Usagi tackled the girl with joy. "Ami-chan!" she shouted with glee. Heero shot up from the ground, "That's not Ami. Get away from her! It's Reilan!"  
  
/I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
  
I've got to open my eyes to everything./  
  
The blue haired girl grinned. Her chuckles grew into laughter. Insane laughter to be more specific. "Such insolent fools. You honestly think that your little princess could resist my power in my territory?" She walked over to Wufei and Hotaru, "Sailor Saturn, will you join me once again? Shall we continue what we started before I was put into my thousand year sleep?" The ex-Chinese pilot put Hotaru down and drew his katana out nowhere, getting into a defensive stance in front of the girl.  
  
/Without a thought  
  
Without a voice  
  
Without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here/  
  
Reilan smirked as she knocked Wufei any as if it were nothing. Hotaru inched away only to be stopped by the marble walls of the Evanese. "Come now Saturn. You have allowed yourself to be confined in a weak child as this? I thought you were stronger than that." Reilan told, taking Hotaru's pale face into her hand, "I guess I'll just have to help you escape. This girl looks like it won't take much torture until she submits." This statement cause the princess of Saturn to shutter with fear as the others could only look on.  
  
The blue haired woman smirked when no one opposed her as she took the terrified girl with her. Her eyes pleaded with them all until they fell in sync with Wufei's. "Don't let me die here," she mouthed to him, her eyes filled with terror, "Not again."  
  
/There must be something wrong.  
  
Bring me to life./  
  
Among the abyss, a lone soul floated between life and death. The semitransparent figure looked on at what was happening outside. Reilan could not destroy her. But that wasn't what bothered her. Hotaru was next. She refused to let the girl feel the pain she just experienced. Hotaru was never to return to the way things were. She may have been the Senshi of Death and Destruction but she was also a young girl who was reborn not too long ago.  
  
NO! I will not allow you to change that girl back!   
  
/Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside./  
  
Reilan stopped. Eleven words spilled out of her mouth. Eleven words that were not in her voice but in Ami's had just came out of her mouth, shocking everyone. 'Why is she not dead? She-its impossible- there is no way that his girl can fight Me.' the blue haired woman thought as the feeling of possession left her. She then smirked. The girl would not be able to do it again.  
  
/I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark./  
  
Ami tried to see out again but her vision was blocked. She tried to speak but her voice was nowhere to be heard. She turned to sit but saw darkness approaching her. It began to wrap around her body like a snake, strangling her. 'This is it then.' Her feeble attempts to escape did not help, it only strengthen the darkness. She felt like she was falling as she tried to grip onto the last bit of light she could see. It was over...  
  
* Ami-chan! * She heard Hotaru shout. Her sign of Mercury seared with pain as all of the darkness had disappeared.  
  
/Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone./  
  
Hotaru lay on a stretching rack. The once Sailor Mercury bent over on all fours as she coughed up blood. Her eyes grew wide as she felt a deep pain in her chest. She could no longer hear or see her enemies as she felt their feet approach. All she could do was feel pain as the symbol of Mercury appeared on her head and her soul being forced out of power. She let out a scream of agony and coughed up more blood. "What's happening to me? It my body rejecting me?" she questioned herself softly before collapsing.  
  
/Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become./  
  
Ami took control. Her symbol of Mercury was burning brightly as she got up from the floor. The group looked at her, extremely surprised as she stood there in her princess form. "P-Pl-Pluto-san." she managed to get out, her breath came out ragged as if she was over exerting herself, "We don't have much time. I just remembered that my mother had created a crystal for this purpose."  
  
/Bring me to life  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life./  
  
She paused as her face contorted in pain. "It is among the ruins in core of my planet. I need it quickly because I do not have the strength myself. I estimate I have ab-" she bit her lip to fight the pain, "about three to four-" Ami collapsed into the closest person's, Ryo's, arms.  
  
Sailor Moon squeaked in worry only to be assured by Ryo that Ami wasn't dead, yet anyways. "Three to four day?" Usagi questioned but met a grave look from both Pluto and Quatre. "Three to four hours," Quatre told her. The group panicked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That is the song here folks. It's basically the only song I listen to when I started to write this fic so why not fit it in there somewhere. Anyways here it is, the eighth chapter. I would have had it out Friday but.... Well Harry Potter stuff at B&B was going on soooo. Gomen. Well for all those that reviewed last time. The only one that appeared on FF.net was Kaiya- san's. I know books reviewed too but I always delete the reviews from my mailbox after I read them and can't really remember anything else. If anyone wants me to tell him or her when I update, tell me in a review. Anyways ja ne.  
  
~minimerc 


	9. Chapter 9: They Set Off On a Quest

Well here I am with inspiration! Mwhahahahaha!!! After a long bus ride and just plain time to myself, I have made a few decisions. 1, I have decided that this story will be a two-part series (~The Children of the Stars and ~Destiny is Fate And Fate is a Fickle Thing) Number two, I shall raise the rating due to an idea I just stumbled upon or at least the implication of stuff. What my idea is shall be revealed next chapter. And 3, this is the second to last chapter. ****At the end of this chapter, things are implied so if you aren't allowed to PG-13 stuff, dun read. There's my warning so I can't get in trouble.**** On with the story now..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or their characters. I do own the Evanese and other things that do not belong to those people mentioned above.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The odd group left the Evanese in a hurry and returned to Quatre's mansion. Ami was taken up to her room this time. "Her breathing was shallow but she still has a pulse." Hotaru, the other 'doctor' stated. That meant Ami was still alive and that was all that was important The group let out a sigh of relief: a very short sigh but one nonetheless. "Pluto, how are we going to get to Mercury? Without Mercury we cannot Sailor Teleport." Jupiter pointed out.  
  
Sailor Pluto smirked a bit, "With the help of the pilots of course."  
  
All eyes turned on the five young men who looked confused. The senshi bored their eyes into the ex-pilots, making Quatre uncomfortable. He cleared his throat once and loosened his collar. Of course he would have to do more explaining since Sailor Pluto was tabooed from TELLING the story. She had sent him the basic gist of everything so he could explain. "It seems that we Gundam Pilots can channel our energy to help you teleport but a pilot and another senshi must stay here otherwise it would be too much of a strain on everyone's power and bodies."  
  
He stopped for a minute, casting a quick glance at Heero as if he knew what he was thinking before continuing, "Ryo is bound to do whatever he can to make sure that Reilan is kept at bay but he has his own teleporting abilities. It looks like Miss Hotaru is not up for the journey so she should stay with Miss Ami. Heero will stay with the two of them since he has done most of the work for this mission as it is." No one objected.  
  
The pilots put themselves between the different senshi; Sailor Moon was in the middle. Duo grasped Minako's and Rei's hands, grinning at the senshi of love before turning to Quatre, "Now what?" Wufei sighed. This was going to be a long trip.  
  
"Concentrate on our destination, the Planet Mercury." he clearly stated. He sweatdropped when Duo raised his hand that was holding Minako's. "Yes, Duo?"  
  
"How will we breathe? We don't have any equipment and there is no oxygen is space. So are we supposed to hold our breath the whole trip?" the man of American origin questioned. The pilots looked at the senshi for the answer.  
  
"Well we all are the Children of the Stars, so we are able to breathe in space. At least you can if you focus on it. If you get distracted, you'll be like a fish out of water, gasping for air and you will die." Pluto stated simply. The pilots nodded and Duo put on his serious face. No one wants to die like a fish, now do they? And they were gone. Ryo followed suit after one last glance at Ami.  
  
Hotaru stared where the large group had once huddled together, cramped in the room before they disappeared. She felt a little put out because she had been excluded from this adventure but she had more important things to do. She had to watch over Ami. The poor girl was frigid all over but that was because of her powers at work. Her powers were working as an immune system would, protecting its user from whatever has entered Ami's body. Her icy aura began to extend all over the room, freezing Hotaru and Heero with the sub-zero temperature.  
  
************  
  
The rest of the senshi, pilots, and Ryo arrived at the broken kingdom of Mercury. Mercury was a place of learning and of refined arts. Ashes only remained of the temples, theaters, libraries, villages and their villagers from the fighting. The Sank Kingdom was known as the glass kingdom so Mercury would be known as the ice kingdom. It was at times sturdy and yet could be as fragile as glass. They made their way to the palace that loomed over the landscape as their clock ticked.  
  
"Why have we been running and walking for an hour and thirty minutes and the castle hasn't gotten any closer!" Sailor Moon whined, rubbing her poor shins.  
  
"Usagi quit your whining. Remember we have a time limit here!" Mars snapped. "We don't have time to rest unless you want Ami-chan dead."  
  
The senshi froze. Ami's death wasn't a topic they wanted to talk about. Ryo looked at them with an empathic gaze. The princess of ice had managed to become a large part of their lives and his. He would not let her die. He could not let her die. If she were to die, a part of him would as well. "Well if we sit here and argue or be silent, we'll never get anywhere." he said.  
  
"Well Ryo, why don't you transport us over there? You got us out of the Ev- " Venus began but was stopped by the brown haired man.  
  
"The Evanese is where used to I guard over before we were all reborn. That was apart of our treaty with the other planets. I can do whatever I please in the Evanese for it is in my power. I have no such power on Mercury. All I can do is teleport to the village we were in and out from that place to return home." Ryo finished.  
  
The senshi nodded to show their understanding. Of course this long hike was nothing to the pilots. Quatre walked miles in the Sahara Desert, Duo used to always run from the cops when he was younger, Trowa is in the circus and a mystery so we don't know much about him, and Wufei trains daily for anything. This was no big deal for them. "Weak onnas. How can you have been formidable adversaries for us in our past if you are so weak? Your friend is dying and all you can do is whine and argue? What kind of a team are you?" Wufei inquired.  
  
Uranus clenched her fists and took a step towards Wufei but was held back by Neptune, who was glaring at Wufei. Pluto stayed neutral as the other senshi began to argue/yell curses at Wufei, telling he didn't know anything. "STOP IT!!!!!" the group turned to look at Quatre as his eyes flashed dangerously, daring anyone to make another sound.  
  
The Gundam boys backed away from their ally, fearing he would lose his mind again and start killing them off. "We are not here to argue. We are not here to fight each other. We ARE here to save someone's life. If this continues then we will be to late to save Miss Ami and she will die with no guarantee that Reilan will die with her. Now everybody be quiet and keep moving!" his voice was no longer kind and sweet but harsh and monotonous. The group was a little afraid and began to hike up the mountain in front of them.  
  
When they reached the palace an hour later, the group did not except what lay there. They certainly didn't expect this. The palace that they had seen from afar was magnificent but here is was nothing but walls of crystal and marble that lay smashed on the floor. "It was only an illusion." Trowa stated, kicking a shard of glass that stuck out of the ground. Every action causes a reaction, and so the ground shook, causing more glass and marble from the walls of the palace to plummet to the ground. A pillar rose from where the glass had once been with a small figure on it. It was a woman with dark brown, flowing hair and azure eyes that wore a long, icy blue gown, the symbol of Mercury shown proudly on her forehead.  
  
The woman smiled. "Hello Serenity-hime, Sailor Senshi," she paused when she caught sight of the pilots and Ryo, "And Gundam Senshi or would you like your normal title as Princes of the 4 corners of the Earth?" She looked at them with interest and spoke before they answered, "I see that the Prince of Elysion is not here as well as my daughter and Saturn-hime."  
  
"Queen Umi of Mercury, Prince Endymion did not come with us." Sailor Mars told the figure.  
  
The small woman frowned. "I was not speaking about Endymion, my son. I am speaking of the man that is now called Heero Yuy for he is the true prince of Elysion." stated the Queen of Mercury before turning to Sailor Moon, "Your mother was not aware that you and your court, Serenity-hime, would return to this place. I was and I have prepared for the return of Reilan. I know that is why you are here right now."  
  
The senshi looked at the figure before them. Sailor Venus was about to ask a question but Trowa butted in. "Will you give us the crystal so we can return to Earth?" he asked.  
  
"Prince of Genbu, I will grant your request." the small woman told, raising her hands in front of her. A crystal appeared in her hands but it was of an odd shape. It was in the shape of a flower called Lily of the Valley with 5 petals but was the color of a sapphire. It was beautiful as the light of the sun reflected off of its precious petals. Queen Umi held the crystal out for someone to take.  
  
"Only those of Mercury and the Prince of Seiryuu may hold it," the queen informed, placing the Crystal in Quatre's hands.  
  
A bubble of water appeared around the crystal before it touched the blond haired man's palm. "But that doesn't make any sense. Why can only he hold the crystal. Ami-chan's our friend, not his." Mars argued. "We have known Ami-chan longer than Quatre or any of the Gundam Pilots have AND they were our enemies in the past so how-" the fiery senshi was cut off by the Queen's gaze on her.  
  
"Because he is her counterpart. I know you do not have much time so I shall try to make this short. The five princes are the counterparts to all of the senshi. Heero or Elysion's Prince is the counterpart or is equal in power with Serenity-hime. The Prince of Genbu is the counterpart to Venus and Pluto. The Prince of Suzaku or Chang Wufei is the counterpart to Mars and Uranus. The Prince of Byakko or Duo Maxwell is the counterpart to Jupiter and Saturn. And last but not least, the Prince of Seiryuu is Mercury and Neptune's counterpart." the small brown-haired Queen explained.  
  
"The reason the Prince of Seiryuu is the one to carry my daughter's salvation is that a prince's power is needed to complete the seal I have created. The seal that was made thousands of years ago was broken for it only was created from the power of one group, the Omega. The longer Prince Quatre holds the crystal, the more bits of energy of his are placed into it. My theory is that with the combined strengths of people from the Omega and the Alpha, the seal cannot be broken. Prince Quatre will explain everything else to you all once my daughter is safe so please no more questions." she asked of them as she saw Sailor Venus begin to open her mouth.  
  
"I shall lend you some of my strength to help you return to Earth." Queen Umi told the group. They nodded in acknowledgement. A dull blue light surrounded the princes, their soldier, and princesses before they all disappeared.  
  
************  
  
"Kami it's so cold!" Hotaru told herself for the millionth time, clutching a jacket she found in the coat closet tighter against her. She rubbed her hands together for warmth but gave up. The senshi of death and destruction looked over at the ex-perfect soldier as he sat on the ground in a denim jacket, typing on his computer. 'It's -10 degrees in here and he's only wearing a denim jacket! How can he stand it?' the girl thought to herself as the two continued in silence.  
  
The shallow breaths of Ami broke the silence. Her gasps for air made it seem like there was none in the room. The blue haired girl began to choke, causing both of her 'caretakers' to look up at her, Hotaru rushing to her side while Heero just watched. The moss green haired man looked down at his watched, 'They've been gone for more than two and a half hours. She might not make it.' An emotion he knew vaguely crept from the back of his mind. It was fear.  
  
Then, like magic, the rest of the group appeared back in the room, the senshi sneezing all over because of the cold. Quatre stepped forward towards Ami's bedside with the flower crystal still in his hands. Somehow everyone gathered around the bed to watch with anticipation as he placed the crystal over Ami's heart. The beautiful Lily of the Valley sapphire crystal hovered over the girl's body before merging with it. The girl's coughs subsided and the ice in the room began to melt. The senshi breathed a sigh of relief, as did Ryo and Heero in their heads.  
  
The group disbursed one by one until no one was in the room...or at least that was what everyone else thought. Heero came out of the shadows he was watching from and sat by the girl. It was odd. He was here again. He was at Ami's side again. The odd pleasure and hatred it brought had returned as well as he stared down at her. 'Why do I care if she lives or dies? Why do I care?' he questioned himself, clenching his fists.  
  
"Why is everything so confusing?" he inquired, his voice slipping form it's monotonous disguise.  
  
"Because you don't want to get too attached." someone answered him from the doorway.  
  
Heero did not need to look up to know who was speaking to him, "How would you know, Wufei?" The ex-perfect soldier returned to his emotionless façade.  
  
"Because, Yuy, I know you and I have been through the same thing." the man of Chinese origin told as he began to walk away. "Everything is confusing because you don't want to get too attached. It is not apart of your nature or how you were trained. Emotions are foreign to you but now you need to live with them."  
  
Two hours after the crystal went into her body, Ami awoke. Heero had left an hour earlier not wanting to be caught in the room by the others or Ami when she woke up. Hotaru found her awake and told everyone else. The pilots stayed out of the room as the senshi began to suffocate the poor blue haired girl with bone-crushing hugs. Ryo sat in the corner, smiling as he watched the amusing event.  
  
A little while later, Ami said that she wanted to rest more so the senshi and Ryo left. He smiled at her as he closed the door. Ami grinned to herself. She had survived. She had won. She hadn't given up and she won. Her head hit her pillow behind her as she tried to relax. Her moments of silence were short-lived as the door opened and closed. She met a pair of Prussian eyes that she would never forget in her lifetime.  
  
The atmosphere became a little uneasy. Ami understood that Reilan was using Heero but she still felt somewhat uncomfortable around him. It seemed that he felt just as awkward around her but his eyes showed determination. "I'm sorry about earlier." he spoke before falling silent again.  
  
Ami's eyes widened in shock at Heero's apology but then returned to her normal expression. "It wasn't your fault." she told him but she knew that didn't make him feel any better.  
  
He moved closer to her bed and sat down in the chair next to it. He returned his gaze to Ami's eyes, "You have caused me discomfort every since I met you. You made me lose whatever beliefs I used to have. You have disrupted my life." His words came out in his signature tone.  
  
This shocked Ami as well. "Well Heero I'm-" she began but the prussian-eyed soldier placed his finger over her lips. "I never said I didn't like it. I needed that disruption in my life. I needed you and I still do. I don't want to lose you." His Prussian eyes began to scan hers for a response but only found a look of shock and embarrassment.  
  
He expected rejection. He was always rejected. Rejected as a child by his parents, rejected by Odin who took the easy way out of life, rejected even by war itself for it could never grant his wish for death. His eyes showed his fear of rejection unbeknownst to him. The blue haired genius saw this and nodded inwardly to herself.  
  
Heero, without knowing caused those same feelings to stir up within Ami. She had to tell him. The princess of Ice took Heero's face in her hands, her eyes softening, "Heero, you have unsettled my life as well." she disclosed. She closed her eyes in order to say what she had to say, "I mean to say I feel the same way. I don't want to lose you either." Ami opened her eyes, staring into his, smiling slightly as if what she was saying was an amusing joke, "I seemed to have fallen in love with you."  
  
Heero was now the one in shock. The only person that had appeared to love him was the late Relena Peacecraft. But even then he didn't feel like this. He didn't believe he ever felt this...happy? So he took action. He kissed her. Ami had no objection as she returned his kiss, passionately. The two blocked out the rest of the world for they had found each other and that was all that mattered. They fell in bed together for night of passion, love, and bliss for they had found themselves in each other. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3001 words that don't include the author's note(s)! Yay! Well it's the longest I've written.. ever I think unless you count stuff for arguments and debates and stuff. I told you before that stuff was implied. I think I might faint of blushing right now. I think I'm glowing like a red light bulb right now. No nosebleed though. I don't do nosebleeds. ^^;;;;; Anyways I hope you like it.  
  
Thanks ever-so-much Kaiya-san! I think my Microsoft Word program has added your name to its auto-correct thingy cause I write so many thanks to you. ^- ^ That just means that you are a proud Heero/Ami shipper! Have a banner and pin ::hands Kaiya a banner and pin with a picture of Heero and Ami kissing:: Say it loud, I'm a Heero/Ami shipper and I'm proud. ::takes a breath:: That's a lot to say in one breath. Well thanks again. Hey you other people out there, please review. I have to go get a cold cloth to put over my face now. Ja ne.  
  
~minimerc 


	10. Chapter 10: They Depart and He is Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or their Characters. I don't own anything in this chapter. Happy now? I'm too broke to be sued!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami awoke with a smile of bliss on her face. She had not opened her eyes yet for she wanted to stay as she was, in the arms of the man she loved. She buried her head deeper into his bare chest, his scent making her even happier as he played with her hair. "Heero," she spoke, her voice slightly muffled as she leaned into him, "I love you." Ami said without hesitation. The three words that frightened her almost all of her life rolled right off of her tongue but had much meaning.  
  
She opened her eyes and gazed up at the once perfect soldier. She felt she could just drown in those pools of Prussian blue. She caught a small smile on his face, "I love you too, Ami."  
  
They had no special nicknames for each other. Just hearing him speak without the cold and emptiness in his voice was comforting. She wanted to be in those moments for eternity but knew that she would have to return to her dimension and leave him behind.  
  
He saw the laughter in her eyes be replaced with sadness. "Ami, what's wrong?" he questioned. The blue haired genius's eyes widened a bit from shock but then calmed down, "It's nothing, Heero. It's nothing," He looked into her eyes for answers but she buried her head back into his chest. They returned to silence but now it wasn't as pleasant.  
  
The Prussian eyed man felt wetness against his skin and Ami's petite frame shook with silent sobs. He hugged her, his hand rubbing her back in order to comfort her. His touch was warm against her skin, sending a tingle down her spine. They stayed that way for another hour before Heero dressed and left the room before everyone else woke up. Both of them did not want to hear remarks if they had been found in the same bed from their friends.  
  
Ami did not want to move from her spot for it would mean that she would have to leave but there was no choice in the matter. She didn't want to leave him. But she had to. This was a forbidden love.........one that would not be allowed in the past or present. The blue haired genius knew that it was logically impossible to be able to have a long distance relationship with a man that was in another dimension even if they loved each other. With a heavy heart, she moved from her bed to the bathroom to take a shower. Fate was always so cruel.  
  
************  
  
Hotaru blinked. A large blush came upon her face as she recalled what had happened the night before. She was now lying in her bed, trying to sort things out. He had kissed her. Chang Wufei, the biggest jerk in all of the dimensions she had been to, told her he cared for her and kissed her.  
  
She was completely and utterly terrified at that moment and now. Now she actually discovered some hidden feelings she had for the ex-Gundam pilot of Shenlong but what scared her was that she had fallen for one that she could not have. Maybe her only true soul mate but they did not and could not live in the same world as each other. Such was written by in the stars. They were supposed to be hating enemies. That would make it a lot easier to leave now if they hated each other.  
  
The senshi of death and destruction sighed in frustration. Why did life always screw her somehow? Why did she come it this dimension anyway? She wanted someone to tell her the answer to her question. Anyone! But the only one that could answer was she.  
  
~ "Onegai? I can help Ami-chan and her friend a lot. I also feel in my gut that I should go because something is waiting for me there."~ She had said earlier. Or rather someone now that she thought about it. Life is always unfair to those that actually fight for it.  
  
************  
  
The rest of the day flew by quickly to two of the Senshi's disgust. Of course the Gundam Pilots did not know that their newly acquired allies were leaving. Pluto had sworn the princesses to secrecy, hoping not to make a scene. They were to leave at the stroke of midnight. Ami looked down at the ground in disappointment, 'Am I destined to be alone forever?'  
  
The clouds covered the sun, gray dominating the skies. Thunder filled the air and lightning lit up the sky. Thus the rain began. There was no soft drizzle. Only a heavy downpour came down from the clouds, showing no mercy to those that were caught in its wake. It just wasn't Ami or Hotaru's day.  
  
************  
  
Hotaru watched the man of Chinese descent as he practiced his sword techniques. A sigh escaped her lips. She knew what she must do and it wasn't going to be easy. Especially with her other self, Sailor Saturn, telling her not to. She had to tell him how she felt. She had to tell him before she left. She was lost in her thoughts, completely oblivious to the fact that Wufei had stopped his swordplay and was watching her.  
  
"Hotaru, what is it?" he asked in an annoyed voice with hints of concern.  
  
That snapped her back to her wits. 'Damn! Now I have to talk to him.' she thought, trying to swallow the large lump in her throat. She gulped, her mouth suddenly feeling as dry as the desert. "Umm...Wufei we need to talk about what happened, you know, yesterday." the senshi of death and destruction blurted out quickly. But not quick enough for Wufei not to understand, he nodded. They talked for a while ending with Hotaru telling him they were leaving at midnight but he was not to come.  
  
************  
  
Ami avoided Heero for the rest of the day. She couldn't see him now. It would only break her heart. She was hoping to distance herself from the ex- Perfect Soldier so that this-what would you call it-break up. Instead she wrote a letter to him, explaining her absence.  
  
10 minutes until departure. "Hours seemed to fly by quickly, especially when you don't want them to." Ami told herself in a low undertone as the group began to congregate in the forest next to Quatre's place. She looked longingly at one of the dark windows on the third floor, letting a sigh leave her lips. She really did have her cowardice. She couldn't tell Heero she was leaving. She was afraid of how he would act. She was afraid of how she would act.  
  
'There's no looking back now.' she told herself as she transformed into Super Sailor Mercury along with her friends, the freezing rain pounding down on her. The rain only seem to make Ami feel worse.  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"MAKE-UP!" they all shouted together, disappearing from the forest.  
  
************  
  
Heero awoke with a start. He thought he heard a chorus of female voices shouting about make up. He tried to go back to sleep but then a piece of paper on his wooden dresser caught his eye. 'That wasn't there before.' he told himself as he retrieved the paper. It was a letter from Ami. His eyes widened in shock as his eyes read Ami's neat handwriting:  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
I hate to do this but I have to leave you. I am needed in my dimension and I have my duties. It was determined thousands of years ago for whom I live for. I am not free as you are. I also love my princess as family so I will serve under her until my death. Please forgive me though I know that is an unreasonable request.  
  
You and I could never be together. We met because it was our destiny but fate intervened. Destiny is fate and fate is a fickle thing. But fate is not destiny. We only met because of fate and that is the only reason why we did not kill each other. Balance has to be obtained between the dimensions and as long as Hotaru or I are here, that balance will be upset.  
  
I do love you but our love is forbidden now and thousands of years ago. I most likely will never see you again. Please take care of yourself and tell the others thank you for their help. You came to me for help and yet in the end you helped me. I thank you especially Heero. You have done so much for me and that is why I love you.  
  
Ami  
  
He closed his fist around the letter, crumpling it. He didn't even notice the hot tears flowing down his cheeks as he punched the wall beside him. He removed his fist from the wall, leaving a large dent in it. He looked outside his window and saw that the weather. Thunder struck, illuminating the dark forest outside. It was as the weather was reflecting his emotions. Of course his emotions had screwed him once again. Emotions always screwed him. Damn stupid sentiments! He was rejected again! Another dent was created in the wall.  
  
Destiny messes everyone up as it always has. Lovers are split apart. Allies are left behind. Fighters must continue to fight. Sacrifice is necessary in order to keep many more people alive. Those that are sacrificed cannot be revived and have served they only purpose in life. It is the cruel reality of own world but we cannot escape it. We all are only human after all.  
  
The less sacrifice is usually looked on for the better but quantity is not as important as quality. Those that are lost are taken because they are pure. Taken to compensate for the others of their world those aren't as innocent as they. It is the only way to keep humans in between the balance of evil and good.  
  
That is the true purpose of the children of the stars. They are to keep stability in the everlasting fight for good and evil in the worlds. Their fight shall always continue until the end of time for evil lurks within all beings. Fate has bestowed a terrible burden on all of them. They are the ones that sacrifice the most, already half dead, half alive, never being able to live their own life due to their destiny. They have made one of the greatest sacrifices of all. They sacrificed their right to freedom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everybody, I'm not dead yet. Just working on my Harry Potter Website and my summer program presentation. Well that's the end for this story. Yay! One story down...another to go. Right. Anyways on with the thanking.  
  
Mistress of Ice, thanks for the review. Of course you can have a banner and pin. You can have two! ::gives 2 banners and pins:: There you go. Thanks ever so much for reading. ^-^ You have helped make my day.  
  
Kaiya-san, ::sighs:: here we are again. You just keep reading and reviewing! Thanks a lot! ::waves her own little Hee/Ami flag:: You people flatter me. ::blushes::  
  
Rose Fright thanks for your reviews too. I got you're review a few minutes before I was gonna post. I hope this is quick enough for you. I hope you like.  
  
AND A BIG THANKS TO THE READERS EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW AND THOSE THAT REVIEWED BEFORE. I'm leaving now. Ja ne  
  
~minimerc 


End file.
